youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: The Penniless Princess
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: The Penniless Princess". A Lesson in True Worth Cast: * Millie Mouse (Disney) as Sara Rhubarb as Sara Crewe * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Captain Richard Crewe * Georgette (Oliver & Company) as Miss Achmetha as Headmistress Minchin * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Ermie Asparagus as Ermengarde * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot as Becky/Boarding School Girl * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Annie the Green Onion as a Boarding School Girl * Dot (Animaniacs) as Papaya Poppyseed as Lavinia * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Baker * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd as Stewards * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Mr. Carrisford * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Papa Razzi * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Miss Amelia * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Urchin Boy * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb * Chip and Dale (Disney) as Jean Claude and Phillipe as Jacques and Pierre * Fifi (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) as Poodle Best Friends Forever Cast: * Millie Mouse (Disney) as Laura Carrot * Melody Mouse (Disney) as Papaya Poppyseed Credits Roll Directed by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by JACQUI FOO J. CHRIS WALL Story Development DUSTIN BALLARD LESLIE FERRELL MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING BRIAN K. ROBERTS MARK STEELE J. CHRIS WALL Production Coordinators DUSTIN BALLARD JENNIFER COMBS RACHAEL PITTS Writing by MIKE NAWROCKI MARK STEELE Storyboarding by MARC CAMELBEKE TOD CARTER TIM HODGE Additonal Storyboarding by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Art MARC CAMELBEKE CHRISTOPHER MCCARTNEY ROB SMITH Motion Graphics JASON BROWN Matte Paintings MARC CAMELBEKE CHRISTOPHER MCCARTNEY Title Designs RON EDDY French Language Coach DAVID DELORME Character Voices Billy Crystal Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry Dakota Fanning John Goodman Tom Hanks Eric Jacobson Carolyn Lawrence Candi Milo Allison Moore Dionne Quan John C Reilly Tara Strong Matt Vogel Frank Welker Steve Whitmire Kristen Wiig Crowd Extras HENNA CHAUDHARY SHANNON KOZEE JESSICA SHAW JOANIE STEWART JOHN WAHBA LANA WAITES Post-Production Supervisor JOHN WAHBA Edited by BILL BOYCE JOHN WAHBA Editorial BRIAN CALHOON BOB GIAMMARCO GLEN WEST Junior Editor MARTIN HULSE Assistant Editor ZACH NOBLITT Dialogue Editor FRED PARAGANO Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON BOB GIAMMARCO GLEN WEST Engineering Assistant SARAH VORHEES Online Editor JOHN WAHBA Supervising Sound Editor FRED PARAGANO Sound Effects Editors MILES FUQUA SARAH VORHEES Foley Supervisor NICK NEUTRA Foley Artist NOEL VOUGHT Foley Editor MILES FUQUA CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Supervisor ROB SMITH Modeling Artists JAMES DONALD CHRIS OMUNDSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAM WILKES Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texturing Artists JASON BROWN JESSE DENTON KAREN HULSE LEILA MALTHUS STEFANIE OLBRICH Layout Supervisor JEFFREY HOSKEN Layout Artists RICKY BOYCE ERIC FARMER MARKUS KRISTENSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN Animation Supervisors BILL BOYCE CONNIE HOLLAND MARKUS KRISTENSEN Character Animators KIRBY ATKINS ERIC FARMER JEFFREY HOSKEN RAFAEL MALTHUS JOE MCFADDEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAM WILKES Rigging SARAH MATTHEWS TIMOTHY SCOLLARD Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists JESSE DENTON KAREN HULSE LEILA MALTHUS STEFANIE OLBRICH SUSAN NA Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Shot TDs SARAH MATTHEWS TIMOTHY SCOLLARD Lead Compositor JEREMY WANHILL Compositors MARK BOWEN RICKY BOYCE NICK GROBLER LEILA MALTHUS CHRISTOPHER MCCARTNEY Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Foley Mixer KYLE BILLINGSLEY Re-Recording Mixer FRED PARAGANO Choir GLORIA BALLARD LAURA NEUTZLING MOLLY O'CONNOR BRIAN K. ROBERTS MIKE SOFKA J. CHRIS WALL IT BILL BOYCE MARTIN HULSE CEO TREVOR YAXLEY Head of Production DAVID PITTS Chief Financial Officer HENRY WONG Accountant Administration CAMILLE MOORE Administrative Assistants SUSAN PITTS MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Business Affairs JON MARKS JOHN RUZICH Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Pet AnimalTales